


Perspective

by intoapuddle



Series: Accidentally [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, laughing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan has a few tricks that make him look at life from a different perspective, but only a few of them work. Playing around with Phil is one trick that never fails.





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from space-pope-physics

Dan wipes the sweat off his brow. His legs are shaking when he finally walks off the treadmill and downs his bottle of water in one go.

He tears off his sweatband and runs his fingers through his hair. The hard pounding of his heart slows down for every second passing. All he can do is breathe those steady breaths and enjoy a workout well done.

He hates his life while he is on the treadmill. He checks the time as he strains himself to keep it up, counting down every second to when he can finally turn the speed back down while trying his hardest not to. Some days, it is easier. He flies through his workout and feels energized after. Today, he can only take pleasure in this moment. When it is finally over and done with, and he has a warm bath to look forward to after his shower.

He can’t remember why this used to stress him out so much.

Surrounded by scented candles and bubbles, Dan sinks lower. He shudders as the warmth surrounds his neck, easing the tension out of every last muscle in his body.

He used to be terrified of the idea of having no distractions, to be alone with his thoughts. What he has learned is that there is nothing he needs to be distracted from in here. The moment he dips his toe in the water, all of his worries float away and he experiences a sense of nothingness that is practically unobtainable in any other part of his life.

There are a few things that work. Getting into a new show, video game, creative idea, or spending hours reading wikipedia articles about questions that pop into his head that he for some reason must know the answer to. But those things are different. They’re an escape. He dives into a completely different mindset and has a hard time coming back to the reality of his life. The have to’s feel more stressful after than they did before.

Baths are different. They don’t remove him from real life, but they make him feel as though he is allowed some breathing room. He feels like he can look at things from a relaxed perspective.

Dan exhales a long breath and closes his eyes.

Long train rides do the same thing. They make him feel as though he is merely an audience member to his own mind. He has an easier time questioning the upset voice in his head shouting about everything he does wrong. Nothing is asked of him during the hours he spends on a train. All he should do and wants to do is to sit quietly with music in his ears as he watches the changing scenery on the other side of the window like pictures on a screen.

Dan never had much cause for long train rides on his own before he met Phil. He had never travelled alone before that. They were always exciting, after the first, nerve-wracking one. Every train ride ended with the continuation of where they’d left off last, with so many new exciting things to discover together right ahead of them.

Dan feels a tug in his heart, thinking about the messy black haired boy with the pale skin and the blue eyes that smiled that nervous smile at him the first time he stepped off the train platform in Manchester.

He sits up straighter, dries his hands on the towel next to the bath, and grabs his phone from where it’s been lying idle on the stool next to the bath.

He snaps a quick picture of himself, eyes warm and skin glowing, and sends it to Phil with the caption “ _thinking of you_ ”.

Phil is downstairs, getting dinner ready for the two of them. They’re a long way from Manchester now.

 _Beautiful_ , Phil responds after a couple minutes.

Dan rolls his eyes. He wants to send another picture from a lower angle just to stop them from going into cringey territory. Despite being in a relationship for so many years, Phil’s honest appreciation makes him feel so good he has to undermine it in some way. Maybe he is scared of that feeling.

_10/10. Absolute model material. Instagram worthy for sure._

Reading the second text, coming just when Dan was about to actually take that weird picture, he remembers that Phil is the same way. Not completely. He is, after all, a sentimental bastard that talks about fate and how the universe brought them together, but thankfully he also has a sense of humour. Dan grins.

_That one was a Phil exclusive._

He deletes the eggplant emoji he originally added before he sends out the text.

_Am honoured. Dinner’s ready in five._

Dan’s heart flutters. Maybe he is a sentimental bastard, too.

-

Dan puts the dishes in the sink after dinner. He is wearing soft shorts and a long t-shirt, feeling smooth all over. When he is finished in the kitchen, he finds Phil in the lounge, wrapped in a blanket, with only one hand out of his personal little cocoon to look down at his phone. Dan lies down next to him on the sofa. Without a word he kicks his legs over Phil’s lap and nudges him with his knee.

“Feel,” he says.

Phil barely glances at him before he drops his phone, manages to get his other arm out from under the blanket, and immediately runs his palms over Dan’s legs.

Delicate, slow movement like always. His hands tickle the soft hairs on Dan’s shins and stop at his ankles.

“You feel so good,” Phil says, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

That same, almost-too-much feeling grows inside of Dan. He sinks down on the sofa, pushing his legs into Phil’s hands silently. Phil looks back at him then, his glasses frames sitting crooked on his nose and he smiles.

“Take your shirt off,” he suggests, shifting beneath Dan’s legs.

He moves closer, and Dan obliges. His shirt comes off in one swift movement and Phil puts his cheek on his chest as he covers them both with the blanket.

One hand runs up his stomach, to his chest. Dan exhales, relaxing into the touch. Phil’s fingers skates across one of Dan’s nipples, and the soft skin goes hard once they return, paying special attention to gently padding at the delicate skin.

“You smell so good,” Phil mumbles, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Dan’s neck. “I kind of want to eat you.”

Dan chuckles warmly.

“Cannibal,” he says, almost voiceless.

Phil licks at Dan’s neck and Dan shudders, not unlike he did earlier in the bath.

“Do I taste as good as I smell?” Dan asks, intending to be cheeky.

Phil leaves a long, wet kiss on the same spot on his neck and pushes down harder on his nipple.

“Yes,” is his only response.

That makes Dan get hard, very quickly. He cups Phil’s jaw and tilts his face up, leading their mouths together. Phil hums, low and relaxed against Dan’s mouth.

“Do you remember,” Dan says once they part, “the first time we had sex?”

Phil smiles comfortably, only a slight tension to an eyebrow to reveal some surprise at the question.

“Which one are you thinking of?” he asks.

“The first time I fucked you,” Dan murmurs, pushing his hand into Phil’s hair, eyes hooded as he stares into those pretty blue eyes.

Phil’s smile stretches into a full grin.

“Of course I remember.”

The hand on Dan’s chest pushes lower on his stomach, fiddling with the waistband of his shorts. Dan smiles, stopping himself from pushing into the touch. He places his forehead against Phil’s breathing in as his eyes fall shut and Phil smooths a thumb over the pubic line below the pudge of Dan’s stomach.

“You were nervous,” Dan breathes.

“Hm,” Phil responds, only a huff of acknowledgement.

Dan had been rock hard, panting as he towered over Phil in his bed and aligned himself with this hole. Phil had grabbed at Dan’s shoulder blades, almost desperately, nails digging in. Dan remembers the touch well, how different it was to how he had acted in bed so far. It was some time in the early months of 2010, and they were both drunk on any moment they got to spend alone still. Once Dan had pushed inside, it was over within a few seconds. He had had penetrative sex before, but never with a guy. Not with someone that could turn him on with a single look. Not with Phil, who was so smooth and tight around him that Dan hardly felt embarrassed coming too quickly. It just felt good, it felt right, and Phil had had no room to complain once Dan pushed down to be face level with his crotch to put his mouth on his dick and pushed his fingers inside him.

“We were so stupid,” Dan says with a small laugh.

“Yeah,” Phil says, pushing his hand below the waistband finally.

Dan takes a breath as Phil wraps around the base of his cock and strokes him slowly.

“How we agreed that you should be the first one receiving.” Dan’s sentence ends on a gasp as Phil’s thumb moves against the head of his cock, but he pushes through. “Just because you were older.”

Phil chuckles at that, pushing his lips against Dan’s.

“Had to make sure I took care of you,” he says.

“You took care of me, alright,” Dan grins, “made me come so hard during those weekends I don’t think my brain cells have recovered yet.”

Phil snorts loudly, and Dan pulls back a bit, taking in the way Phil’s teeth dig into his bottom lip as he unsuccessfully attempts to hold back his laughter.

Dan loves it when he can make Phil crack. Go from that handsy, let’s-do-this-now-quickly-I’m-horny mindset to those childlike giggles, how he rests his head against Dan’s shoulder and looks up at him almost sheepishly as he keeps stroking Dan slowly.

“You did seem smarter when we first started talking,” Phil teases.

Dan bellows a laugh.

“What?” he asks. “My xd-faces and nudes gave off an academic vibe, did they?”

Phil shakes his head and stares up at Dan with admiration.

“I was a horny virgin, mind you,” Phil grins.

Dan is about to respond when Phil twists his wrist, squeezes, pushing out a bead of precum that he slides down over Dan’s shaft. Dan shudders again, eyes closing on their own accord as he pushes into the sensation.

“Your stamina hasn’t really improved,” Phil comments on a giggle.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Dan says.

Phil moves to sit on Dan’s lap, pulling his dick out of his shorts as he strokes him.

“I’m not,” he answers, “I’m really not.”

Dan looks up at him, enamored, and moves his hips in time with Phil’s strokes.

“D’you want--”

“Shh,” Phil shushes him, bending forward to get closer to Dan’s face. “You talk too much.”

He pushes their mouths together and Dan can only kiss back. Phil’s hand wraps around the back of his neck, just a bit forcefully, as he keeps at his slow strokes. Dan moans against Phil’s lips, letting the sensations settle deep into his bones, his overactive mind thrown to the wayside.

Sex is another thing that definitely puts his mind at ease.

“Good,” Phil says, relaxing the tight grasp once Dan sinks back into the couch. “That’s nice, isn’t it?”

His lips move to Dan’s jaw, sucking kisses into smooth skin in a vertical pattern down his neck to his chest. Dan arches as he hums some type of affirmation.

“You make me so hard,” Phil murmurs against Dan’s chest.

“Yeah?” Dan asks, feeling more comfortable sinking into the feeling he normally avoids. “Tell me?”

Phil looks up at him with a playful smile and Dan’s heart pounds in his chest.

“Hm?” Phil asks, grip going looser around Dan’s cock.

Dan pushes into his fist, eyelashes fluttering as his cheeks redden. Years pass, and Phil still makes him blush. 

“Tell me,” Dan says, voice going breathy, “what about me makes you hard.”

Phil sits back up on his shins between Dan’s legs, and puts his hands around Dan’s wrists. Dan goes forward easily, sitting up, and settles his hands on Phil’s hips.

“You are so pretty, Dan,” Phil whispers, hands clasping around the back of Dan’s neck as he looks him straight in the eyes. “You’re…”

Some part of Dan wants to hide from the feeling, and another wants to dive straight into it. To explore those uncharted areas of his mind that prevents him to take any praise to heart. The little teases they have of it during sex is proof enough that it gets Dan going. Phil knows as much, too.

Phil must sense the conflict in Dan’s always loud mind because he pushes their lips together, grounding them both. Dan’s hands slide beneath the waistband of Phil’s pyjamas and pushes down, grabbing his ass cheeks.

Phil groans noisily against Dan’s lips.

“Just like that,” Phil says. “Feels so good.”

Dan pulls them apart, riding with the feeling, and teases a finger around Phil’s rim.

“Just like that,” Phil repeats with a sigh, pushing against the finger. “Fuck, yes.”

Dan feels it, flourishing somewhere deep inside, the excitement in Phil’s voice and movements that causes him to feel out of breath.

“D’you want me to fuck you?” Dan asks, playfully pushing at Phil’s rim.

Phil’s muscles flutter beneath his fingers, there’s an immediate give as he prods and Dan has to bite his lip to not go too far too soon.

“Actually,” Phil says, and Dan can feel his smile against his cheek, “I’d like to fuck you.”

“Yeah?” Dan murmurs, turning to look at Phil. “How badly do you want it?”

Phil blushes, but smiles through it and takes hold of Dan’s ass.

“D’you remember the first time I fucked you?”

Dan blinks, feeling flustered. Phil grins.

“That badly,” he says, not waiting for a verbal response. “I want to fuck you just as badly as I did then.”

-

They went slower with Dan, at the time. Dan was all impulse and desire and so was Phil, but he had had the mind to slow down when all Dan had wanted was to push forward. They teased the idea, at first with Phil massaging Dan’s rim while he sucked him or gave him a hand job, and Dan had never felt like that before.

Dan’s ideas of being in a gay relationship had been flawed. He was used to being with his ex, and it took him some time to stop comparing who he had been in his relationship with her to who he was in his relationship with Phil. It was even more apparent when it came to sex, because Dan had urges he didn’t think he should have and Phil was the exact opposite.

Phil wanted to try everything out. He didn’t put himself in a box just because of something they did together in bed. For a long time, Dan had an idea that being on the receiving end of penetration meant he would become the exact thing every bloke in his school had pinned him as from day one.

The more comfortable they became with one another, the less those things mattered. All those strange labels and notions of having a set role when it was just the two of them, finding pleasure in one another with their clothes off away from everyone else, had less and less meaning.

Eventually, it came down to sensation. Preferences they figured out during sex or ones that they asked for, becoming braver for every step they took in any part of their relationship.

Dan didn’t ask to be fucked. It developed into it, when Phil’s hands became more and more drawn to that area, teasing and prodding while they made out. It was almost embarrassing, the reaction Dan had to those little touches. Body jolting and legs spreading on their own whenever Phil’s hand slipped between his legs, never asking for more than Dan was ready to give.

Dan is sensitive there, more so than Phil. The first time Phil’s fingers pushed inside, Dan couldn’t stop laughing. Not because it was funny, but because he felt something he never had before and he felt an absolute joy in it that Phil could feel, too.

He explored on his own after that time. It was astounding, just how much sensation he had missed out on because he’d clung to some prejudice that had been instilled in him from his childhood. He had taken the step to accept that he was attracted to guys, but he wanted to be the “correct” type of guy that liked guys, too.

There is no correct way to be that. It is no one else’s business but his and Phil’s, anyway.

Especially when he finally asked Phil for it, and was filled up and stretched out so wonderfully on his cock that he felt overwhelmed by the pleasure and connection. He couldn’t come with Phil inside of him those first times, but it felt just as good. It felt like he was allowed to free himself from all those toxic ideals he had wanted to live up to, and Phil was right there beside him on that journey.

They don’t need fixed positions, or roles to play. They are just two people, in love and horny for each other, and that is all that matters.

-

When they make their way to the bedroom, their clothes come off quickly and Dan lies down on his back, legs spreading and forearms hooking at the bend of his knees. He is perfectly comfortable presenting himself like this in front of Phil now. Phil gets to his knees on the bed, taking a moment just to look. Dan flushes still, under the weight of his gaze, that feeling of being admired shaking him to his core in the best way possible.

“God, Dan,” Phil sighs, his hands going down to spread Dan’s ass cheeks apart even more.

Dan’s breath hitches.

“Kiss me?” he asks.

His voice comes out smaller than intended, but for the moment some part of him feels like cowering in a corner, afraid to take the words to heart.

Phil doesn’t have to be asked twice. He pushes on top of Dan and kisses up his neck until he finds his mouth and grabs his hair, breathing hard as Dan’s mouth opens.

Phil puts a hand between Dan’s legs as they kiss, first squeezing his dick before skating further down, past his balls and between his ass cheeks, pushing in a dry finger. Dan shakes at the intrusion but relaxes. It’s one of his favourite parts, that initial insertion. As if his body has been longing and waiting for it, he clenches gratefully around Phil’s fingers as they push inside.

Phil gets the lube off the nightstand and barely has to break the kiss. He squeezes a moderate amount out on his fingers and pushes them back inside, allowing him to go deeper. Dan’s back arches as he does, his body strung tight, sensations verging on overwhelming. Phil sucks almost sadistically at his neck and Dan has to laugh through the noises of pleasure seeming to push out of him without a single thought.

“You’re still so sensitive,” Phil murmurs affectionately.

“Unh,” Dan groans, unintelligible in this position as always.

Phil breathes hot against the wet spot on Dan’s neck, scissoring his fingers inside Dan.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Phil says.

Dan nods, eyes fluttering open.

“Yeah?” Phil asks, the ghost of a smile on his face. “You want it?”

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan moans. “God, yes.”

“Good,” Phil chuckles, placing a sweet kiss to Dan’s closed mouth. “So fucking pretty for me.”

Dan gasps as Phil pulls the fingers out, watching through clouded eyes as he slicks his cock up with lube.

“Not too much,” Dan warns.

“I know, babe,” Phil murmurs, aligning his cock at Dan’s entrance.

Dan laughs, it bubbles out of him in giggles.

“ _Babe_ ,” he parrots childishly.

Phil is so hard that Dan almost feels sorry for him, but he smiles at him all the same.

“What year is it, 2013?” Dan goes on, just waiting for Phil to crack.

“Dan,” Phil says, just the tiniest bit exasperated.

“What?” Dan challenges.

Phil doesn’t respond, instead he starts to push inside and Dan’s mouth falls open. He unhooks his knees and puts the backs of his hands over his eyes, his body tensing hard as Phil feeds his cock into him bit by bit until it slides, and he bottoms out, Dan comfortably open for him.

“You make the prettiest noises,” Phil gasps, hips moving slowly.

He puts his mouth on Dan’s and Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s neck, rocking with his motions. They fuck slowly, open mouth on open mouth simply sharing hitched breaths and gasps and moans as they are perfectly connected in this moment, where sensations overwhelm them both in its rawest form.

“Feel good?” Phil asks in a breath.

Dan giggles through his moans.

“Mmh,” he responds, “fuck yes.”

Phil shudders just a bit, pushing in harder.

“Are you gunna come?” Dan asks.

Phil nods wordlessly, pushing into it, brow furrowed in concentration as he chases the feeling. He wraps a hand around Dan’s cock, where it’s almost soft between his legs, stroking it into hardness in just a couple movements.

Dan is panting, feeling himself clench harder around Phil as he pushes deeper, harder, faster. Noises come out of him as if punched from his gut, hoarse and loud in a way that he never is unless he puts it on.

“You’re so sexy like this,” Phil moans, wanking Dan in quick strokes. “D’you-- _oh._ ”

He tenses, stopping every motion. Dan can’t get enough of the sight, of the feeling, of Phil having to stop himself from coming in the middle of a sentence.

“You were saying?” Dan asks, his voice too far gone for him to sound as teasing as he intended.

Phil shakes his head, chuckling.

“I want us to come together,” he says. “But I’m.. Fuck, Dan.”

Dan just nods.

“Keep fucking me like that and I’ll come,” he says. “Please.”

Phil shudders, resuming the thrusts and strokes. Dan wraps his legs around Phil’s back, willing him deeper, holding onto him for dear life as Phil fucks him harder. Phil is panting open mouthed on top of Dan’s neck when Dan feels it start to stir deep inside, the waves that are about to hit him hard.

“Fuck,” Dan moans. “I’m gunna come.”

Phil leans into it, almost robotic in his thrusts, and a few of those is all that it takes.

They seize up together, sweating and panting and moaning as Phil spills inside of him and Dan comes wet between their bodies. Dan’s heart pounds and his ears ring and his legs feel absolutely stiff with it as his muscles shakily relax and he catches his breath.

Phil pulls out, slumping next to Dan, but Dan immediately pulls him close to his chest. Phil’s arms wrap around him. They’re sweaty and disgusting, a wonderfully filthy thing to share.

“I’m gunna be so sore tomorrow,” Dan sighs.

Phil chuckles.

“Wow, thanks,” he says, a bit far-off like he usually is after coming.

Dan snorts.

“I meant,” Dan giggles, “I meant because I worked out and then we had sex. God, Phil.”

He feels Phil’s body shake with laughter against him.

“I’ll just take it for what I thought it was,” he says, grinning.

Dan pushes himself up to look down at Phil’s face. Perfectly satisfied, he stares back at Dan with a relaxed expression that Dan can, somehow, find so much emotion in.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Dan whispers.

Phil kisses his cheek.

Sex might actually be Dan's favourite way to make him look at his life from a different perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> [Link to the tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/184881794183/perspective-e-4k-danphil-praise-kink) | Likes & reblogs are always appreciated!


End file.
